In a SIMD/T execution model, multiple different physical threads (SIMD channels) execute the same code with different input data. This execution model is widely used in graphical processing unit (GPU) hardware (HW) both for graphics and, with the increase of general-purpose computing on graphics processing units (GPGPU) programming, for many non-graphical applications.